If Edward never returned
by werewolves-like-baking
Summary: This is set in New Moon just before Jaocb nerely kisses Bella as he has just smelt Alice. Alice never comes so Bella and Jacob actually do kiss. I suck at summarys but please read and review in spite of my crap attempt of a summary!
1. Chapter 1: I love you Bella!

**If Edward never returned...**

**(the bit in italic is Stephenie Meyer's but the rest is all mine... and a bit of Emily)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters they are all Stephenie's (I wish Jacob was mine)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emily R- you know who you are, for her help on creating this work of art! (LOL) **

**At some point I will put in a bit dedicated to baking and the VMT at the lexicon!**

**Oh and hi Mia, you wanted to be mentioned so thanks for being my fellow Twiligt obsesser and pastry chef (lol)!**

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV:

_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my head._

_If I turned my face to the side- if I pressed my face against his bare shoulder... I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight._

_But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?_

_Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head. And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear._

"_Be happy," he told me._

This was all I needed, all I needed to ensure that I could let go completely of that part of my heart. No more would the pain in my chest ever be so unbearable that I could not breathe.

So, I turned my face into the warm russet skin that was Jacob's shoulder, and it was as if he could read my mind, what followed was exactly as I expected.

My eyes closed and I could tell that Jacob Black had been waiting for this for a _long_ time.

My lips were moving in a way that they had never moved before, this time I didn't have to be careful and Jacob certainly wasn't being careful with m.

I knotted my hands into his hair and pulled him closer. All I could see was red. All I could feel was Jacob. He was holding me so tight it was hurting, yet is was not tight enough. His lips were burning mine, yet it wasn't warm enough.

This was why from tis moment on I would never yearn for my fickle romeo ever again, this person who was holding me was the only person I would ever love again.

We broke apart gasping, Jake had a grin on his face that was so big, it looked like it hurt. His next words were as much of a shock to him as they were to me.

"Bella, I just imprinted," he gasped.

The first thing that came out of my mouth was the dumbest thing that I had ever said,

"On who?"

"On you, silly!" he chuckled

"Oh! Well, are you sure because I thought-"

"of course, I am sure. I feel like my heart is going to break out of my chest trying to get to you. And it's yours, if you want it." there was a hint of doubt at the end.

With tears running down my face, and a grin on my mouth, I nodded.

"I love you Bella!" he sang.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I was almost bouncing off the sides of my truck as I drove home; pushing the speed to it's limit. I squeezed into the drive and almost fell out of the door in excitement, i rushed into the house and almost fell over backwards as I hurtled into Charlie.

I wasn't expecting him to be home as he had been over at Harry's pretty much non stop for the past few days, helping Sue, Seth and Leah get by.

"What are you doing here?" I said startled by his sudden appearance.

"Well, hello to you too... hang on Bella, are you on drugs?"

"Love is the drug of my choice!" I babbled, to high on my so called 'chosen drug' to give a coherent answer.

"No, no, no, no, no, that heart breaker of a boy hasn't come back, has he? Here to let you down again, I have a right mind to..."

Charlie rambled on, and on and on, when he finally finished I said in an exasperated voice

"No Dad, I wasn't talking about Edward."

His eyes bulged when I said Edward's name.

"I think that you will be very pleased with this new love of mine, well old friend really."

"Bella, I know you are a bit over excited- about what I can't imagine- but will please tell me...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to bed." I said stifling a yawn.

"OK, but I want answers in the morning."

I stomped upstairs and got ready for bed. Suddenly I heard a strange tapping on my window, I looked out to see a very wet and precariously balanced Jacob staring at me. He knocked on the window and said

"Bells, let me in, I managed to get off werewolf duty tonight."

I almost expected the pain to come back in my chest at this Deja vu. But to my surprise it didn't so I opened the window for Jake and he climbed in agilely.

The next thing I knew we were kissing again, more like making out really. Jake's hands were making their way to more intimate places when suddenly.

"BELLA SWAN WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING?!"

I looked up in surprise, fell off the bed and landed with a dull thud on the floor. Of course, this meant that Jacob had to leap off the bed and 'save' me. Charle snarled.

"Jacob Black, you get your hands off my daughter right now or else I will personally shoot you!"

Jacob tactfully stepped back a couple of feet.

"Dad, dad, it's ok! We haven't _done_ anything. All we were doing was kissing."

Charlie had gone bright red in the face and looked like he was a raging bull about to stampeed us.

"Charlie-" Jacob tried to speak but was cut short by the look on Charlie's face.

When I positive that Charlie was just about to ban Jacob from the house and not let me out, he said.

"Well at least you're better than that Cullen kid!"

**I will write another chapter if you all like it so please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eclaires agogo!

**If Edward never returned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did Jacob would be wearing a lot less clothes!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them. And yes, before you ask, I am one of those people who gets really excited about a review or being added to someone's favorites!**

**Hi, again Mia and also hi Emily and thanks again for your help!!**

**Sorry it took so long, I am really slow at writing chapters as I have to do it when there are no parents in the house!! **

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV:

Jake picked me up from Charlie's house and took me to La Push.

"Bella, I really don't want to leave you but you'll be safer here. I know you get bored but please, please, please... Just don't go jumping off a cliff... again!"

"Urrgh! Is anyone ever going to forget that!!" I growled.

"No, nobody is ever going to forget that as it was a very stupid and reckless thing to do!"

"God, when did you turn into Edward?!" My hands instinctively went to my chest to hold it together. But, to my surprise, I didn't need to! It didn't hurt! I was cured! I was fixed!

Whilst I was having this epiphany Jacob was staring at me with his eyed widened, by shock.

"Did you just say _his_ name!?" He said as if in a daze.

"Yes, I think I did, and it didn't hurt! Jacob Black, I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest!"

And then he kissed me, right in front of Billy's house with Billy looking through the curtains. Jake didn't care and neither did I.

We broke apart, gasping for air. I then kissed him on the cheek and dashed out of the car heading for the beach.

I sat on my driftwood tree and realized how tired I was. Today was quite sunny, for Forks. So I leant my head back and closed my eyes. The sun warmed my nose, my eyelids, my forehead and my mouth- it felt wonderful

About three seconds later I was dreaming. I dreamed of my future. I was sitting in a rocking chair with a black haired baby boy in my lap and a little black haired girl playing at my feet. These were my children. At that moment I was the happiest woman alive, but in the back of my mind there was a sadness: because vampires live- because the creatures who broke my heart are alive, this little boy would have to give up his entire future just to fight them.

I woke up suddenly and noticed the wolves bounding across the beach not caring about being seen as it was only early in the morning. I waved at them but they couldn't see me. They were changing back into wolves now and... OH...MY...GOD! Jacob Black was directly in my line of sight and completely naked! He saw me and waved.

"Bella, hey!" he started to look worried which was understandable as I was frozen with shock. "What's wron-oh!"

I started to blush and automatically lowered my eyes, oops, really shouldn't have done that! My brain was thinking but my body wouldn't do as I said.

"Really sorry Jake. Didn't mean to, you just sort of arrived and then changed back and now you're here-." I stuttered.

"Naked? It's OK, really! We aren't that bothered anymore because obviously we've all seen what each other look like." He grinned.

"C'mon Jake! Put the cookies back in the cookie jar! I think Bella might spontaneously combust if you're not careful!"It was Jerad now fully clothed.

All I could do was stare as Jake got changed into his clothes so I didn't notice when Embry came to stand next to me.

"Got an eyeful there did you, Bella?"

"I... well...uh-" I was still scarlet.

"It's OK, as Jake said we're pretty comfortable with our bodies now. Anyway you'll have to see Jake in the nude sometime, oh yeah! I believe a congratulations are in order, you got imprinted on!!"

"Thanks!! I really don't know how it happened though!"

"Jake thinks it's something to do with the kiss, like it triggered it or something!"

I blushed even more, one blush blending into the other.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT _THAT_!" I screeched mortified.

"Well yeah, believe me I wish I didn't!" He said rubbing his temples and flinching. "Jake can be pretty graphic!"

"Sorry, I hope you're not scarred for life or anything!"

"It's OK, I've seen worse. At least you haven't actually done any serious baking yet!"

Just then Jake came bounding over like an over sized puppy- which he was, really- and swooped me up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't... breathe...!"

He let me go but not before planting a huge kiss on my mouth.

"God, get a room! I think we've all seen enough of that today!" Mocked Quil.

Jacob smacked Quil around the head and sarted waling to Emily's with his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, Bella! Enjoy the view?" said Paul.

We arrived at Emily's as she was just pulling a tray out of the oven.

"Hi guys, I've just been doing some baking."

All of the werewolves started laughing.

"Bella, do you want an eclaire?" Emily asked me.

There was more laughter.

"Ha, ha, Bella's already had a good look at some eclaires today." Quil said, still chuckling.

"What's all of this about?" Emily seemed very confused.

"Well-" Quil was stopped by Jake shoving an eclaire into Quil's mouth.

"There was an incident on the beach where Bella saw us change back into human form and we weren't wearing many clothes." Jake continued.

"Well, no clothes to be precise!" Embry butted in.

"Oh! Right, cookies then?" Emily offered.

The werewolves broke into laughter again.

**Hope you liked it please R&R again!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mia Vampire

**If Edward never returned...**

**Thanks Mia for helping me _a lot_ with this chapter, and for treating my serious writer's block (seen as the plunger didn't help)!**

**Also, hi LittleStarThingys good luck with your fanfic!! **

**This chapter has been a bit delayed and the only excuses that can think of would be Writer's Block and not being alone in the house enough! **

**Thank you to all of my glorious reviewers and all of the people who added me to their favourites and so on!**

**Note: I have two ideas for this chapter and can't decide which to do so I will write both and put in your review which you would like me to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics I would be pinching my self to make sure I wasn't dreaming!**

Chapter 3:

"Oh. My. God!" I rolled over onto my back. "Jacob Black where in the world did you learn to do _that_?"

"Miss Isabella Swan I may very well ask you the same question."

I giggled, a hard thing to do whilst trying to catch your breath.

"Jake, seriously where did you learn to do that? I mean have you done... this before, I won't get angry if there was another-"

"Bella of course there wasn't another girl! You just learn things when you can read the pack's minds as not all of them are as innocent as you or me are or should I say _were_!"

I had slipped off into a daydream where some cold, hard and strong arms were wrapping themselves around my waist. A velvet voice was humming the most beautiful lullaby in my ear...

"Oh, Edward," I opened my eyes and he wasn't there.

...and then my heart broke.

Before I knew it warm, soft and strong arms were wrapping themselves around me as the tears flowed from my eyes. The realization hit me, these weren't the arms that I wanted wrapped around me, I wasn't healed, I wasn't fixed! I had merely just been stoppered up and now the stopper had fallen out, and _I_ was falling apart! I had to see Edward I had to-

"Bella, what's wrong? What's going on?" Jake shook my shoulders and tried to hug me, but I pushed him off. "Bella, where are you going?"

"I need to find Edward," At the sound of Edward's name Jake froze and immediately let go.

"But, I thought you didn't love him anymore... I thought you loved me." So much pain was saturating his voice I didn't dare to look at his face.

I looked back as I rushed out of the door and the sight that I saw would've broken my heart- if it hadn't already have been shredded . Jacob was sat on the edge of the bed with his arms dangling loosely at his sides staring blankly at the wall. The sight reminded me of me when Edward left me in the forest. Jake looked broken and lifeless, like my sun, burned itself out, like my sun had died.

I went to the beach to think things over and I suddenly saw Jacob coming towards me.

"Bella, I know that you love Edw- that Bloodsucker and I don't even want to know what you think of me. But please, please rethink your decision, you don't even know where he is!And if you leave it will kill me, because Bella Swan I love you with all of my heart, mind and body and would do anything for you and would never hurt you." Jacob's eyes were filling with tears.

"But you're not Edward." I turned on my heel and left him there, just sitting on the beach he looked like I had stabbed him.

I trudged back to my truck and when I finally got there, I thought about Jacob and how much I'd hurt him. But I had to find Edward, tell him what I'd done and how much I loved him. But what if he didn't love me, he did say that he didn't want me when he left.

By this time I was already driving and had no idea where I was. On both sides of me was forest and it was getting hard to steer the truck in between the trees. So I got out, naturally as I was running I tripped over a few times but I didn't give up. I had already broken Jacob's heart and if I gave up it would all be for nothing, I would have hurt my best friend for no reason what so ever.

I tripped over again and just lay there, I was too exhausted to get up and I had been traveling for hours.

"Maybe, I could just fall asleep here then continue looking for Edward when I wake up." I said tiredly to myself.

"Bella?" The velvet voice asked sounding slightly annoyed, "What _do _you think you are doing here?"

"You fell in love with _her_?" I opened my eyes to see not one but two vampires looking down at me, one the beautiful bronze haired god called Edward who I'd fallen in love with then mourned over but the other wasn't familiar. The second vampire was beautiful, she was tall and model like, her hair was perfect- dark brown and in ringlets that reached to the small of her back- like it had been styled two seconds ago by a top hairdresser, the girl's face was so breathtaking it hurt to look at it. Her flawless skin was still pale but with a cluster of freckles on top of her perfect nose, her rosy lips were formed into a gorgeous smirk and her eyes were still the classic topaz colour that all 'vegetarian' vampires has but with tiny flecks of blue, that hinted that her eyes had been _so_ blue when she was human that the colour stayed, I found my self staring into these eyes for an embarrassingly long time. As she was smirking this made the beautiful dimples in her cheeks stand out (Damn her! I'd always wanted dimples!), she had a straight jaw with a pointy chin. But this perfectly flawless creature was staring at me with a look of pure disgust.

"Now Mia, be nice!" Edward scolded her half-heartedly. When he spoke she looked up at him with the most angelic expression on her breathtaking face.

"But Edward just look at her, she's even below average for a human!" Her voice sounded like a chorus of bells.

"Mia! Not all of us can be as perfect as you!" Mia her name was. It fitted perfectly, it was beautiful and lovely.

"Yes but you are!" She giggled then leaned in to kiss him.

"NO!" I said breathlessly to my self, but both of their absurdly perfect heads snapped around to look at me, tears were welling up in my eyes. I ran.

I ran as fast as I could out into the forest in the general direction that I thought my truck was. I had to get back to Jacob, I had to tell him I loved him. But would he welcome me back or would he turn me away like Edward did?


	4. Alternate Chapter 3: Mr Stiffy

**Right this is the second option for the third chapter (does that make sense?) please review which one you like best then I will continue with the one that gets the most votes!**

**Thanks again to Mia for helping me with my writers block and being one of the only five people who reviewed that chapter ('( )**

**Thanks to the other four people who reviewed!!**

**Very very sorry for the big break in chapters I've just been on holiday and just haven't really had time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters but if I did I wouldn't share them (mwahahahaha)**

**If Edward never returned...**

(alternate) Chapter 3:

_Jacob's POV:_

I really wanted to have sex with Bella but I wasn't gonna tell her that, obviously all of the pack knew and I was getting _a lot _of stick for it. In Jerad's words I was "The only one with a legal imprintee that wasn't getting any action!" every time anyone said this or I even thought about it he would burst out laughing.

But this wasn't the reason that I wanted to do it with Bella it was because I loved her with all of my heart and wanted to share everything with her and by everything I meant _everything_.

DAMN IT! Why did I always have to think about these things whilst I'm being a wolf.

_Hahahahaha that's right you _are_ the only one not getting any action! _I growled, Jerad would be lucky if he lived when I caught up with him!

When we got back to Emily's house, Bella was there. She stood up to give me a kiss, and obviously this kiss turned into making out. Sam had to cough to get us back into the real world. Paul wolf whistled. Bella turned beet red. Jerad opened his mouth to say something but I gave him my infamous death stare. Jerad looked away and as it happened he looked down, then snickered. I followed his gaze puzzled and look who'd came out to play! I was just glad that Bella seemed oblivious to the fact that a simple touch of her ivory skin gave me a hard on.

_Please don't let Jerad say anything! Please don't let Jerad say anything! Please don't let Jerad say anything!_

Embry heard Jerad's snicker and turned to look what was so amusing, he followed his gaze and saw me trying- and failing- to cover up Mr. Stiffy.

"Errm, Jake d'you need to maybe go upstairs?" Embry whispered awkwardly.

"Bells, I just have to go the bathroom be right back!" I said to Bella at normal volume. I disentangled my self form her trying not to let her notice anything.

I sprinted upstairs and shut the bathroom door . Once I was done I crept back downstairs to see if there was any evidence that Jerad had told Bella about the little or rather large incident that happened behind the fabric of my pants. It was all ok, Bella was sat at the table with my brothers eating muffins and laughing about something stupid that Quil was saying. Emily was still wearing her oven gloves whilst laughing with them. Bella looked so beautiful now that she was happy.

I crept around to the back of Bella and slid my arms around her waist.

"Oh!" she said in her bell like voice. Her head swiveled around to look at me but I was closer than she thought and our lips met. I gave her a quick peck on the lips, lifted her up and sat down on her seat with her on my knee. She laughed, I love her laughter, it sounds like all of the most beautiful sounds in the world mixed together.

We stayed at Emily's all afternoon until it started to rain heavily. Everyone then started to leave so they could get back home before the storm started, I drove Bella to my house in her truck that was parked outside. We got inside just in time, this was a really bad storm. Suddenly outside the sky flashed white and thunder rumbled loudly, I didn't realize how scared Bella was until I looked down at her face. She was absolutely terrified, I hugged her tighter.

"Jake, we'll have to call Charlie! I can't drive home in this!" She was right, and I was happy "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, sure."

Bella got up off the couch and walked over to the phone. God, I loved her walk she probably didn't know this but it was just so... sexy! Bella thought she was incredibly clumsy and awkward but she was graceful, in her own way!

"Hello, Charlie!" She stuttered, she was so scared.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine. Listen, don't say anything stupid but I'll have to stay at Jake's house tonight!"

Charlie was ranting down the phone about not old enough to stay at boyfriend's, blah, blah, blah.

"What do you mean why! Have you not seen the storm? I can't drive in that, it's not safe!" I loved it when she shouted.

Charlie was saying yes..

"Thanks dad, I'll be back tomorrow!" She reassured him.

Charlie said something along the lines of you'd better be! I chuckled.

"Bye dad!" Bella put the phone back in the cradle and came to sit next to me. I had special plans tonight, and had everything I needed in my pocket, and the bedroom was ready. Well almost.

"Bells, would you mind waiting here whilst I do something, I promise I will be back down before you can ask me what I'm doing!"

"O-kay." She had a frown on her face whilst she thought of what it might be, she looked so gorgeous when she was frowning.

_Bella's POV:_

What was Jake doing, and why was it so urgent that he had to sprint up the stairs? Oh well he said he'd be back soon.

Only about three minutes had passed when Jacob came downstairs dressed in dark blue fitted jeans and a shirt. He scooped me up into his arms and kissed me like we hadn't seen each other for twenty years.

Jake carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom, it was filled with candles and the headboard of the bed had fairy lights wrapped around it. He put me down on the floor and asked me to stay standing.

"Bella, I love you with all of my heart and I love you more than anything. You are the most beautiful thing in the universe, more beautiful than when the sun shines on the sea and makes it sparkle in a hundred different ways, more beautiful than the world's biggest diamond, more beautiful than a perfect meadow filled with wildflowers. You are my everything. And this is why I'm asking, Isabella Marie Swan," He got down on one knee and pulled out a little ring box "Will you marry me?"

**Hahahahaha!! I am evil, I have left you on a cliffhanger! Please review and you will be rewarded, in your review please put which chapter you would like me to continue (this chapter or the other chapter 3)! I don't mind what you say just please review because your reviews make me smile!**


	5. Chapter 4: 'Lumpybumpy bits'

**I know everyone will hate me for this but PLEASE hear me out!! I will explain my reasons for this chapter at the bottom of the page!! I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long delay, I should be doing my English coursework now but I had inspiration!!**

**I don't own anything! The first part in this is slightly copied from page 540 of New Moon!!**

**Thank you to 'Rise and Whine' for just being amazing, saying I am the amazingiest and helping me realize how stupid it would be if Bella said yes!**

**HOWDY MIAAA! Thank you to all the reviewers of all of my stories you can all have imaginary muffins of your choice!**

If Edward never returned...

_Chapter 4_

_Bella's POV:_

I was dumbfounded, Jacob was asking _me_ to marry him? Was this some kind of joke? Or did he actually mean it?

I stared at him , waiting for the smile. Or maybe even laughter, but all I saw was Jacob, with pain in his eyes. Was he that good of an actor? "Okay. What's the punch line?"

He looked hurt, like I'd stabbed him. "That seriously hurt Bella, I just _proposed_ to you and you think it's a _joke_!"

"Jacob, please be serious!"

"I am one hundred thousand percent serious." There was no hint of humor in his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon," I said with a hint of hysteria in my voice. "I'm only eighteen."

"And, I'm sixteen!"

"EXACTLY! _We are too young to get MARRIED_!" I screeched the word 'married'.

"I've always wondered what rejection feels like, now I know." He said glumly.

"No, Jake! I'm not rejecting you as such! I am merely saying that I would love, no _adore_ to be married to you! I just have my reasons to dislike the idea of marriage!"

"What are they then?" He challenged sarcastically, expecting me to pause and not be able to say anything.

"Well, firstly I'm afraid of Renée. She has some really intense opinions on getting married before you're thirty." He snorted, "Secondly, getting married was sort of the kiss of death for Renée and Charlie!"

"Oh, right." He looked so sad I just had to give him a hug. "No, you can't hug me if you don't want me. You're not benefiting off my extreme body heat!"

The sad act was all a bluff, damn that werewolf!

"Urrgh, you're a monster!"

"Is that why you won't marry me?" He grinned widely.

"I am really sorry but I _do_ love you and I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just can't marry you though!"

"Okay, fine! But you won't hear the end of this!" He pouted.

When Jacob pouts it makes his lips looks incredibly kissable. Even though I won't marry him, I will do something else for him. I just have to surprise him...

I crossed the space between us and planted my lips on his. I wound my arms around his neck just as he had gotten over the surprise of me launching myself at him. We were already in the bedroom so all Jake had to do was walk forward a few paces and then put me on the bed. He did this then continued to kiss me more deeply. Whilst this was happening I was getting through the buttons on his shirt, that soon came off and was thrown on the floor next obstacle was his jeans. First the top button then- oh! He'd realized what I was trying to do and took his pants off and flung them on the floor near to where I'd thrown his shirt.

"It seems unfair that I am almost naked and that you have seen me naked before, not a pretty sight I might add, and you are sat there fully clothed!" I blushed "This is also strange as you must be the most beautiful person in the world and I would love to see if that beauty was continued elsewhere!"

"Fine then! Do what you must!" How did people get the courage to do this, reveal themselves to a person? Not being able to hide all of their lumps and bumps and insecurities when that person may just look at you and laugh, how do people do it? "Promise that you won't laugh!"

_Jacob's POV:_

Did Bella _honestly_ just say that? She must be the most beautiful girl in the world and she is afraid of showing _me_, the guy that imprinted on her, her probably breathtakingly beautiful body. **(AN: Embedded clause in a sentence, are you impressed Mia?)**

"Bella, how could I laugh at you having the courage to take your clothes off in front of me?"

"I wasn't thinking of that so much as that you will have to see all of my lumpy-bumpy bits and, well you might think that I'm not pretty anymore!" She must be the only girl in the world that cam make awkwardness sexy!

"Bella, I never ever thought you were pretty!" Her perfect little face fell, "You were always more than beautiful!"

She looked down and blushed.

"Now please don't deny me the pleasure of that beautiful body any longer now STRIP o' young and innocent Bella!" I said cheerfully.

She bit her lip then a spark of an idea came into her head, she was going to take her clothes off very slowly just to tease me!

First the shirt, then the jeans then the bra then the pants. When she saw my reaction a triumphant smile spread across her face, like a five year old who's just been presented with a gold star. I couldn't help but laugh! She looked so hurt that I had to stop and ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Bella was close to tears.

"I wasn't laughing at your... 'lumpy-bumpy bits', I was laughing at your strip tease!" She giggled at my quotation.

I stood back to look at her, I was speechless!

"Now, young man! Off with those underpants!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted her and bent down to remove the offending article.

Her eyes widened when she looked down, this made me chuckle.

I kissed her lightly on the lips and led her to the bed. That night was the best night of my life. The night that we both lost our innocence!

In your face Edward Cullen!

**Very sorry for the lack of detail, I couldn't bring my self to describe it! I know you all hate me now for making her say no, blah blah blah! But it couldn't have been any other way, it would be completely against Bella's personality! But REVIEW and Jacob will give you a strip tease! Please give suggestions to what to happen next! xxx**


	6. THE END

Hi everyone! I am sad to say that I have decided to end if Edward Never Returned... because it just seemed like a good note to end on! I know that everyone will hate me now but it's right and you know it! It also seemed a bit pointless to continue with this as we have all read breaking dawn and know what happened! I am so sorry to all of those who love the story! Thank you for all of your reviews:

i'll-bake-for-edward

Riseandwhine

LeatherSeven

TwilightSarah1414

Jacobmadeherhappy

My Jacob

pitcaptain

xXxJazRainexXx

americanlatinajapanesegirl

MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen

Cat Snads

Water Droplets

Midnight SunGodess

Alegna Black333

KatyEmmerson

kat

Sparkling Facets

love-annie09

midtowner

Clementine Roths

faeriegirl5617

XxJustAnIllsionxX

TwilightFreak00

bitebella

watermelon-smiles

vanillaluv

Nymphadora

LittleStarThingys

kittybabe

Alexis St. Claire

Invisible As The Wind

ASIANsensation

jessi cullen

Terra106

GrlWithoutAName

linder08 (maybe not but I appreciate the time hat you took to help me to improve, although it would've been nice if I'd have gotten some praise from you!)

Thank you all for your amazing reviews, I hope I didn't miss anyone out!

Enjoy my other stories! Bye!!

I may do a sequal! Still, review! LOL


End file.
